I recently joined the NIDCD as an Investigator, starting on August 5, 2007. [unreadable] [unreadable] Besides searching for people to join the lab, my main activity has been ordering equipment. In addition to general electrophysiology lab equipment, I have ordered components to assemble three imaging and electrophysiology setups. Each setup consists of a microscope, patch-clamp amplifier and micromanipulators. In addition, each setup will be equipped for specific imaging applications. These applications are: two-photon laser-scanning microscopy, UV laser-scanning uncaging, and high-speed CCD imaging.